


Food Coloring

by rainbeep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, Jason's Birthday 2k19, Mention of blood & Guns in passing, s weats ... i ship so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: "I gotta go. Thanks for not killing me. I appreciate the restraint.""Cupcakes don't taste so good when they're covered in blood," he replied.Irey brings a snack for Jason's birthday. Fluff. Diabetes.





	Food Coloring

"The _fuck_ -"

He stuttered. He fucking stuttered, jolting back from the sudden _woosh_ of air and the crumpled bodies on the pavement ahead of him. Jason didn't see movement from where he stood, gun ready. It had been pointed toward one of the gang members, but now -

Now they were in an unconscious heap on the ground.

It didn't take him very long to realize what had happened, gaze snapping around. He finally caught sight of her, sitting above him on a roof ledge, feet kicking and something in her hand.

"I told you to stay out of my city," he spoke, turning. His gun pointed in her direction now, upward toward the cloudless sky, and she could see him squint one eye to focus.

"Boohoo," she replied. "Get up here and get rid of me, then."

There was a scoff. Mismatched irises watched as he shifted, putting his gun in the holster on his hip, before he moved. He was quick and agile for a man his size - towering well over her and corded in bulky muscle - jumping onto a dumpster, climbing his way up a creaky fire escape.

Jason had his foot on someone's window ledge when her hand appeared, outstretched. But he waved it off, easily hoisting himself up onto the roof beside her. She pretended not to notice his grunt as he gained his footing. Irey wondered how much of his display had been for show, a grin peaking out at the corners of her lips.

"Oh, come on," she sighed, exasperated. "Don't threaten me with a good time. It's your birthday, birdy. I thought I had a pass."

"Like hell it is."

"It's after midnight," she retorted, waving her empty hand, as if it would dispel the hand on his gun holster. The redhead grinned up at him now, patting the space next to her on the roof ledge.

There were several moments of contemplation. Of his gears turning, fingers poised to pull a weapon. But the longer he took, the more he noticed her happy expression; unafraid, foolishly so, with a small plastic box in her left hand.

Jason exhaled, heavy feet dragging him against his will. He sat down on the ledge, feet dangling off much like hers. Not for the first time did he notice their size differences, thighs exposed under athletic shorts and her bright sneakers easily dwarfed next to his steel-toed boots.

He was the bull to her China shop, and she still looked at him as he held no power to crack the sunny smile on her face.

Jason doubted anyone could. He pulled out his phone, momentarily, scoffing at the time on the screen.

"It's five after," he said. "You have about ten minutes before Dick makes his appearance."

She hummed a response, holding the plastic container out to him. He only now noticed what it contained, an over sized cupcake with screaming yellow frosting. Embedded in the top of the mound of sugar was a Batman plastic ring.

He couldn't help it, the scoff that rang out. He pried open the clam shell packaging, pulling the child's ring from the sea of sprinkles, and promptly flicked it down to the alley pavement below.

"Yeah," she said, biting down laughter as it made a tiny noise when it hit the ground. "I figured you'd do that."

They were silent. He pulled one of his gloves off, using the bare hand to peel the wrapper from the cupcake. He then ripped the bottom half of the cake off, squishing it on top of the previously perfectly piped icing, and then took a bite.

"Christ," he spoke. "I forgot how much of sugar bomb these were."

"Yeah," she replied, her voice the same sunny yellow as the frosting. "They're a bit much, even for me. But I saw it and had to get that one."

He let out a disbelieving noise past the dry pastry. Store bought and a little stale, it still filled him with a fondness he thought he'd gotten rid of months ago, when she had slipped up. But - habits were hard to break, and he still held the last bite of his birthday gift out to her.

He didn't expect her to lean over and take the final bite from his fingers, her breath hot. When she pulled back, mouth full of cake and a smear of sunshine on her cheek, he had to look away.

"Happy birthday, Jason," she said, licking her lips. Her tongue was tinted with the food coloring.

"Yeah, yeah."

He reached out, swiping his thumb across her cheek and the icing that had laid there, before sticking it in his mouth.

_"Hey, little wing!"_

"Oh." A pause. She peered around, catching the blue-clad figure down the street that was Nightwing, before exhaling. "I gotta go. Thanks for not killing me. I appreciate the restraint."

"Cupcakes don't taste so good when they're covered in blood," he replied. Jason pulled his glove back on, putting a hand on her thigh and leaning toward her. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, before she went to stand. "Get outta here."

He didn't have to say it twice. He barely got to see the smile on her features as she disappeared, the box to his treat there for just a moment - before it was gone, too. Red Hood brushed crumbs off his being, kicking his legs as Nightwing peered up at him.

"Heya, little bird. Kinda windy here, isn't it?"

"I didn't notice."


End file.
